1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to video processing, and more particularly to video processing of a plurality of simultaneous wireless signals.
2. Description of Related Art
TV's generally comprise a plurality of inputs that allow a user to select from to view video from the TV. However, simultaneous viewing of output from a plurality of wireless devices is not available.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a system for receiving input from a plurality of wireless portable devices in an external input list, and displaying the output of the devices simultaneously.
At least some of these objections will be met in the following description.